


Home Is Where You Are

by mesquee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: A collections of one shots/shorts featuring Genji Shimada and an unnamed female character (I'm planning to keep her unnamed at least). I don't really know which tag would fit better for the female lead since she's not an OC but I guess it wouldn't really be considered a reader insert unless you associate with the she/her pronoun? Idk, let me know which tag to actually use (f!OC or reader) and I'll change it accordingly. Anyway, bulk of these shorts will be fluff unless stated otherwise. The notes in the beginning will always contain a small summary of the short and genre





	1. In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved flowers and she loved him. (Genre: fluff)

The past few days had been filled with gray skies and a dreary cold, coupled with rain and fog that never seemed to go away. During that time, they had been locked away in the warmth of their bed, huddled in mounds of blankets as she cuddled close to him for warmth. The days passed with little activities: some hot cocoa, quiet talks, soothing baths and even staying a night in a make shift blanket fort with fairy lights and lightly scented candles. He amused her with his poor crafting skills and she amused him with her horrible sense of balance. Their laughs were warm and smiles bright, able to cast away the solitude that came with gloomier, quieter days. Of course, he loved those days where they stayed in, wrapped in the comfort of one another but today was a new day, completely opposite from the last few minus the nipping cold that picked at her cheeks.

The skies were clear, sun bright, air crisp, a wonderful day to explore the outside world, still sprinkled with dew and puddles that made perfect splashing material for all the children. It would have been a crime to not go out on such a wonderful day so it came to no surprise when Genji insisted that they did, wanting to take her out on a little meditation trip before treating her to some warm drinks and treats. Of course she would have agreed and when she did, Genji was far too excited to be taken seriously, a noted glee in his eyes when she said yes as though he was asking her to prom for the first time. He made her laugh and his heart flipped at the sight of her smile, helping her to hurry in her warm fall clothes, wrapping her in her fluffiest scarf she owned and tying her hair with the pretty bow hair tie he got her a few days back, offering her some mittens before she frowned and shook her head. So he opted to self-indulge and sneak her his coat, far too large for her but she took it happily none the less, her favorite of his select clothing and he couldn’t keep his arms away from holding her as she drowned in his warmth.

When they reached the top of his favorite hill, it came to no surprise that she was up and about within the first 5 minutes of meditation, far too bored and discontent with just sitting there and almost falling asleep that she got up, walking around like she always did. Her light footsteps were gentle to his ears and as much as she tried to stay quiet, he couldn’t help but smile at her poor efforts, stumbling over this and that, gasping every time she almost fell. But he kept his eyes closed, a knowing smile on his lips as she wandered. This too was a great help for his mediation.

While he sat still as a rock, she picked flowers like she always did but this time, she rushed. She rushed through picking her favorite flowers, knowing all the good spots as she aimed for a somewhat similar color scheme, white and crème with a touch of brown and green, his favorite color. She picked flowers and leaves, little branches before coming back to take a seat next to him again, a childish grin on her lips as she tucked the stems of the flowers between the metal and mesh, along his collarbones and shoulders, especially behind the headband piece of his helmet, scurrying to get more flowers as she fell short. Genji called out to her to be careful and he smiled to her humming, a gentle hum of their favorite song.

She laughed happily to herself, as she went back and forth between picking flowers and creating the perfect crown for her lovely boyfriend and when she was done, she stopped moving, opting to sit by his side excitedly, staring at him intensely, sure that it was going to reach him and it did. Despite the odd sensation of his precious lover’s stare, the sudden silence was odd to him and brought a shift to the peace that once filled his soul. He opened his eyes, the lights flickering from his body before staying fully on and he turned his head to greet her wide eyed stare. He laughed, reaching over to run his fingers along her cheek. 

“What are you doing my cherry blossom?” He mused but she quickly shook her head, a huff in her chest.

“Instead of you calling me cherry blossom, it is only fit that I call you cherry blossom!” She announced as though she found pride in her proclamation but Genji laughed, quick to apologize as she frowned before leaning over to press he mask against her cheek, their secret way of a kiss as she was filled with giggles. “You look so cute Genji. You have to keep the flowers on for the rest of the day!”

He tilted his head. “And why would I do that?”

She grinned. “Because I picked them out for you.”

And there was nothing he could have possibly said after that, quietly nodding with a warm smile burning at his cheeks, pulling her close as she could catch the fresh scent of flowers and leaves along his head and shoulders. Genji lifted her onto his lap, laying his head against her shoulder as she leaned back against his chest, some of his flowers getting caught in her hair as he sneaked a few off of him to get tangled in her hair tie. He pondered on which of her favorite cafes they should go to but she shook her head and insisted to stay, closing her eyes as she sat in his arms, finding peace within his grasp as they found their new favorite position to meditate in. Her fingers wove between his own and Genji was grinning like a fool behind his mask. There was no better way he would have ever wanted to spend the day.


	2. Silly Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved mornings now that she always woke up to him (Genre: fluff + featuring a certain green noodle who is always cold `3`)

She lied within the warmth of her most cherished and prized blankets, nearly traveling halfway across the country just to get it. The clouds were gray and low, the light patter of rain from the window beside him seeped into the room and against his ears. She was snuggled up close to him, her shoulder exposed to the light chill before he tucked her in, the arm that rested beneath her pillow hooked around her shoulders. One by one, he pressed the button to release his metal mask and holding it in his free hand, he leaned over to greet her with a small morning kiss, a now mandatory ritual to start his day before slipping back on the mask. One day, he’ll show her. One day, he swore.

Although he was never the type to fall back into the slumbers of sleep once awoken, today was a little different. Despite not being able to feel much of the outside world, he could tell that, in fact, it was a little cold and the light dance of rain against the world outside acted as a new hum for his body to fall asleep to. Coupled with his lover lying beside him, coddled into his chest as light snores slipped her lips, legs tangled in a mess as her arm reached over to grasp onto him—nothing could have felt more perfect than that moment and Genji smiled, smiled from ear to ear as he turned his head back towards her, resting his eyes as he breathed her name like wishes, prayers up into the heavens that something so simple yet so perfect would never end. His free hand held onto the one that laid on his chest, weaving his fingers between her own as he held her tight, held her safe. Every morning was a blessing, more so whenever he woke up to her.

He fell back into the numbers of sleep, lightly snoring beneath his mask until it was her turn to wake up this time, far too groggy to recognize anything but her beloved who lied beside her, holding her so tightly, so securely that she couldn’t help but smile despite her aloof and unaligned state of mind. Her heart instantly felt immersed with joy and euphoria by such a simple act of waking up to him that she was sure that nothing, no matter what, could go wrong for the rest of that day or even week, arguably. She could hear the heavy thrum of rain outside and it only acted as her excuse to get closer to him, to feed off of the warmth his body emitted and she hummed with light joy as the weather was, quite literally, the perfect excuse to stay in—even though she could have easily convinced him through other methods such as chaining him onto the bed (which worked more times than he’d like to admit). 

Her thoughts whirred through half baked, unrecognizable ideas of how to fill their wonderful stay-home-all-day day, thinking about the the hot cocoa and blanket forts and cuddles and candles and the smile on her lips were undeniable, unabashed as she grinned into his shoulder, opting to somehow fulfill her immense joy with kisses against his collar and neck, the underside of his visor and a little on it, as far as her lips could reach. She even took his hand that held hers so warmly and brought it to her proximity for kisses and if how easy it was for her to pull his hand wasn’t enough to give him away, his little giggles were. The sleep in her eyes with her growing excitement, eyes bright and warm to see her lover awake. He had never seen her so lively in the morning, especially on such a glum and gloom day, as she propped herself onto her elbows and looked into the line of glass to greet him with a grin. Good morning, she whispered between kisses against his visor and he couldn’t refrain himself from snatching her up into his arms and keeping her there, questioning her when she stopped and pouting when she denied him more kisses, which she always fell for.

Even though his heart ached to feel her lips against his skin, Genji refrained himself as he selfishly allowed her small act to fill the need in the tresses of his heart, drinking down her affection kiss after kiss before diving into him in an embrace and she could hear him whisper small nothings into her ears, all in his native tongue and the best part, for both of them, was that she didn’t understand a word. He had the pleasure of reciting the cheesiest, most embarrassing lines and she had the honor of falling in love with a slew of perfectly sewn words, mastered into a breath taking tapestry and she had no idea what any of it could have ever meant. They lied in their own world, over taken by the compassion and sincerity that filled their chests, the real world fading off into a distant buzz as he relished in her small giggles and gestures, feeding off of her light whimpers and bashful calls of his name. He wrapped her up and kept her warm in their own little world as the press of her body against him kept as a constant reminder that she was here and she was his and, in turn, he was hers and nothing could have ever been more perfect than when they were together, at that very moment he would never forget.

All of their years together, he would have never believed for their love to have blossomed more than it already have but it did as they whispered little words to one another, sharing secret laughs hushed from the world. Her coos and purrs were locked away in the deepest pits of his heart, reverberating between their walls so he may never forget. Her warmth and touch a constant in his world, kept his thoughts sane and sound as he could never imagine a day without her anymore. But their breathy words and small smiles were halted when a familiar green noodle wiggled awake from the end of their bed, crawling it’s way up to lay atop their skewed mesh of limbs and torsos as though it was relishing off of their warmth and the dragon’s head peaked out from right under the blanket, laid against the back of her shoulder as they shared looks between themselves and the dragon before sharing smiles themselves. The poor thing hated mornings and that was it’s own personal gesture for them to shut up. 

They tried to fall back into the clutches of sleep, to follow the example of their green noodle friend but it was far too hard when they were already so excited to spend the day with one another, when they were already discussing future plans with light breathes and feathered touches, and the occasional chuckle or two when something funny flooded their thoughts, both simultaneous and mysterious in concept. I love you, they breathed to the other, hushed and quiet in it’s wake. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I like to write sleepy/bed pieces so expect a lot more of these things in the future


	3. When We Were Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story centered around their youth as they share the first snowy day of their deeply rooted friendship (Genre: fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different style of writing for this piece than I'm normally used to (If anyone can notice). Normally I wouldn't post my experimental pieces but I loved the plot so much that I felt it would have been a waste to not post. Enjoy!

It was snowing that day, fresh snow as white as the clouds as the young Genji looked out from his window, scrubbing away the frost with tiny hands and doe wide eyes. They were around 7 during that time, far too young and bright for the world to comprehend.

The land had become a winter wonderland, covered in a fluffy blanket of white as people outside began to leave footprints, some already there from earlier on, and Genji was quick to change and get ready, throwing on layer after layer as the small child was beaming with excitement, wrapping his favorite orange scarf a million times over before rushing out of the house. Hundreds and hundreds of plans were rushing through his head and at last thought, he forgot them all.

They met half way, running into each other as they both turned the corner, coming to a stop before falling over in laughs. He wore the decorated ear muffs with car ears on the band and she wore her matching one. They bought matching ones for her birthday a month back; Hanzo never let them forget just how ridiculous they looked. The children, with stars in their eyes and a light that shined too brightly for the world to crush, ran together through the streets, hand in hand before falling into a pile of snow in the abandoned playground, their favorite playground that just for them.

They built snowmen and angels, collecting and rolling snow between their covered hands to throw at one another in war. When they made their pact of peace, after catching and stopping her from running away, Genji dusted the snow from her hair and clothes, scrubbed a bit off her face as gently as his mitten covered hands could manage. But she threw snow into the air between them, the snow returning onto the tip of her button nose as she jumped through it and Genji was quick to follow. It was caught in their hair, on their face, in his scarf that made him shiver and as stopped, it was her turn to return the favor, the small Genji caught red on the cheeks and tips of his ears as she laughed and brushed the snow from his hair. They ran and played as they called out treacherous stories of a magnificent beast that had bested a nation, a princess in distress as a gallant knight who came running to her recuse. She was the princess and he was the knight and as he came, she jumped to slay the monster herself, reigning victorious over the hellbent battle, claiming that she needed no man to come save her. As the knight, Genji felt at a loss but even more so smitten by her valiant efforts, commending her on her victory and offering to treat her to a feast in return for her hand.

A silly bargain, now that they looked back on it throughout the years, but one she agreed to as he held her hand and led her to their favorite ramen shop in the city, ordering a large bowl for 2 since she could never finish one by herself. She looked starry eyed when asked if they wanted a fried egg on top and Genji grinned, ordering two as she giggled with glee. It was funny to watch as both children burned their tongues, far too impatient to wait as Genji chewed through the tears, far too stubborn to not eat as she opted to wait out her turn. In the warmth of the small shop, they sat very close to one another, slowly removing the layers as they continued to eat.   
The adults cooed at them then and at the time, they couldn’t fathom why. They were far more than regulars there, their families often occupying the space for a quick dinner away from home. This place was familiar to them, one of the only places they didn’t need to worry about being too loud or over the top. That day, she could hardly finish a third of the bowl and Genji, with the stomach to match a starving beast, was able to finish to rest with ease but he forfeited his fried egg in return, offering it to her like how his father would give his mother his extra meat. 

As the knight, he hoped that this would be enough to win her love and as silly as it may, it was enough to swoon her heart as she grinned with rosy cheeks and radiant eyes, contagious as he couldn’t refrain the matching smile on his lips, half bashful half proud. They went to the arcade thereafter, running around and playing her favorite skee hokey as she won again and again, the only game she could actually best Genji on—which he didn’t mind at all. They played racing games and some fighting games and no matter how hard he tried to throw the game, she could never win. And every time a new challenger came to best her in a duel, looking for an easy win, Genji always jumped in without fail, demanding that the only way the stranger could play against her is if they won against him. And of course they never won. 

The crane games were probably the worst since neither of them were particularly good at them but a miracle decided to bless itself upon that machine and for the first time in his life, he actually won, picking up a pachimari plush with a mix of disbelief and excitement in both their eyes. She flattered him as she always did. You’re amazing Genji! That was so cool! His ears were burning red and he didn’t know what to do, far too shy to laugh it off as she jumped onto him in a crushing embrace. 

Here! He insisted and gifted it to her, claiming that it was his job as her best friend to always make sure that she was happy. And although she didn’t really understand it than, she accepted the doll with a warm smile and adoring eyes, setting ablaze his will as he tried again and again but failing both times like before. When they left the arcade, it was only a couple hours after the sun had set and it was far colder than either of them could handle. He wrapped one end of his scarf around her that day, keeping her close to his side as she hugged the plush for dear life. He asked her where she wanted to go. She said she wanted to go wherever he was going.

He took her back to his home and Genji showed off his spoils to Hanzo, gloating about how he was getting better at “taming the claw”. That made her laugh then just like how it did today, surely having tamed the claw except on the select few days he couldn’t win a game for his life. She laughed from his silly antics and over exaggerated throws. He took her to his room where they planned out a massive and intricate fort, Genji sneaking out to steal some extra supplies from his parents and Hanzo’s room, leaving them to wonder later on in the night where their blankets and pillows had gone.

Although there were plenty of setbacks and it took a little longer than either of them thought it would, it was warm inside as they sat in the small space, a flashlight between them as they were forced to tear a wall down in order to let the air circulate. They chose the wall closest to the window, using the blanket as another layer of protection from the cold as the night grew older. Together, he remembered them lying side by side, turned toward one another as the moon shined quietly, magnificently over the white covered land. He remembered her luminous dark eyes, deep and pure as she stared into his and their giggles tickled one another’s chins. He remembered her nudging closer into his chest, muttering his name as she tried to keep herself awake to say this one last thing but sleep pulled her into it’s trenches before she could finish her thought and when he brought it up the following morning, she had forgotten about it completely.

As she laid next to him, Genji couldn’t help the joy that flipped his stomach and filled his heart as he pushed himself closer to her, his forehead pressed against her own as he reached out for her hand. Far back when they were younger, when their friendship had taken bloom, her body was frail, delicate, her hands small and cold. Back then, Genji pulled her fingers to his chest and pressed her palm flat against his heart as she could feel it beat from the other side of her skin and as the night slipped away, as the world came to a close and he drifted off into the depths of his own slumber, he made a final wish, a quite prayer, a promise to keep her warm.


	4. Morning Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dating a person who thrives off of comfort, it's not strange for Genji to suddenly become too self aware. (Genre: fluff)

He was free to do whatever he wished and she was never really one to stop him, let alone question him since she never liked being questioned herself but today was a little different. Today, she felt a little needy, a little clingy and although she wasn’t a light sleeper by any means whatsoever, the only thing—or person in this matter, who could wake her up was him and when Genji shifted to get out of bed, most likely to start the day with some morning meditation as he always did, she clung onto him like a koala: arms, legs, and all. He turned his gaze before stifling a laugh as she pressed her face against the flat of his back, refusing to let go even when he called out her name.

He tried to pry her off, as lightly and gently as he could, but he didn’t have the heart in him to force her off and honestly, it was endearing to see her cling onto him so tightly, finding solace in his presence by her side. He was able to get her to let go when he insisted that all he wanted to do was hold her and he did. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her small frame, tucking her into his chest as she cuddled and giggled against his armor. He was always the one to be self-aware, to be weary of his surroundings and somehow mold himself to fit any circumstance but she refused to let him alter their reality in any which way, shoving away the pillow when he tried to put it between her and his chest, gripping onto him tightly when he tried to stuff the blanket between them. Genji knew that his body wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world and he knew that she loved comfort, lived for it. Their bed was one of the softest he’s ever laid on, all their pillows sewn from clouds, even the blankets were puffy and large, heavy with dense fluff to keep them warm all night long. Her existence was based on the idea of comfort, even down to her clothing choices and Genji, as much as he hated to admit it, was the complete opposite of that.

And he could see that she was uncomfortable when she held onto him, when she lied on top of his chest or laid her head on his lap. His body couldn’t conform to her in the way the pillows or even a normal human body could. She always had indentations and marks along her arms and face after cuddling with him and no matter how much he tried to be gentle, sometimes his body was just too rough around the edges for hers to conform to, leading to aches and pains from her arms and legs being in odd positions to embrace him. He called out her name, pleading to lay a pillow between them but she refused with a pout on her lip and a huff in her chest, frowning at him as Genji stared at her in slight confusion and dismay. He knew she wasn’t much of a morning person but she wouldn’t get mad at him over that, right?

“I love you Genji and that means every part of you too, uncomfortable or not.”

She knew that he was cautious of his surroundings, of how he approached her, how he touched her. She knew that he only wanted the best for her, to give her everything that was good and pure and kind. He knew that his body hurt her own and she was very well aware of that but she refused to let him go over it as she only pushed herself closer to him, arms wrapped around his neck as his arms slipped around her waist. She could feel the metal against her ear but she could also hear his breathing from just beneath it, faint but there all the same. Even though her body ached, she could feel the warmth just underneath the metal plates and mesh as his body lived and he was there in her arms. 

Yes, she was a creature of comfort. She loved fuzzy blankets and oversized knit sweaters, a comfortable pair of sweats, a baggy v neck tee. She adored hot chocolates and creamy soups, warm brownies and fudge ice cream. Warm baths, slippers that felt like clouds, a space she could return to that reminded her of home. Yes, she was a creature of comfort and yes, Genji was far from being a person her body could feel comfortable against but her soul was comfortable with his, her heart felt at home beside his. Without him, all of those things would have meant nothing, all of those things that once brought her comfort would mean no more. Because of him, her body was able to find comfort in the plush of things and because of him, she was able to find the most comfort in this hard body lined by metal. 

I love you, she breathed against his neck and she hoped the words would reach his heart because that was the best way she could say it, the only possible way to get the message through to him and she was fine with saying it as many times as she needed until it finally got through. She was comfortable here in his arms, against his chest where she could hear his breathing, feel his heart beating if she tried to listen. In his arms, she was the most comfortable she would ever be.


	5. Gentle Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold winter nights were always the worst but a warm bed always waited for him at the end of the day (Genre: fluff; ft. Yakuza AU!Genji)

The nights were long, filled with frost and snow. It was hard to find a place that wasn’t immersed in the harsh Winter’s chill. The days felt to slip past their fingers like water, time running past them in waves, counting down to the last few days before the start of a new year. Her life was simple, glamorous in comparison to the average wife. Money was never a problem and if she so chose to, she didn’t need to lift a finger ever again and he wanted just that. He wanted to pour luxury and comfort into her life in grand strides, give her everything and anything without even so much as asking for it. Everything that was his was hers and yet the days felt cold when she was left to herself, his hectic schedule prying him away from her arms as he ran here and there, leaving at the crack of dawn and coming back just in time to catch a handful hours of sleep. Genji wanted to give her the world and for her, he was willing to work like a dog but the life she craved was one with him by her side, cuddled in their bed, nestled together by the fireplace, side by side as they shared a warm, hearty dinner. The days had come and gone and the end of the year was already here but as she laid in their bed, she watched the moon from the other side of the frosted window panes, wondering when he would be home, when she could hold him again in her arms.

And as though on cue, the door creaked open and she could hear his light footsteps from behind, never too far from her thoughts as she turned to meet the wide stare of her lover, her silly green haired ninja man, frozen in his way to their bed as though he had just waken her from a deep slumber. Despite the dark that nestled in their room, he could hear her feathery laughs, see her illuminating smile, bright and warm as she called out his name in soft, sleepy whispers. His heart did flips, weak to her mewls and purrs as he made quick strides to their bed, kneeling beside it’s edge as she turned to greet him with warm kisses and frail touches against his chilled and calloused skin.

“It’s late my hummingbird, why are you still awake?”

Her drowsy eyes seemed to paint kisses on his cool cheeks, washing over the cold that had settled in his bones with soothing rose water. His hands were freezing but when he grazed his fingers along her cheek, she didn’t turn away and instead leaned into his touch, missing the feel of his skin against her own. “I miss my gentle dragon,”

Their smiles were quiet, hushed, enough to light the darkest of nights as the first of the many kisses to come that night was pressed against the tip of her nose. She laughed when he stripped down to his underwear, her feigned complaints was like music to his ears as she nagged and moaned about his clothes on the floor--although it was awfully clear that she stopped giving a damn a couple nights into their newly shared bed. Genji threw himself into the covers and she gasped when the bed shook, giggles tickling her ribs as she hurried to get him underneath the many blankets she had personally picked out for them, the softest and fluffiest of blankets he didn’t know existed. 

Frost covered his skin from his time outside and when he snuggled her into the mattress, she squealed, begging for release as his lips pressed chilled kisses against her neck and shoulders. The nights had become long and the temperatures dropped with each passing day but their bed was always warm as he complained about his sickly frozen feet and tormented her with light grazes along her legs. All the while that stupid smirkish grin of his was plastered on his face--that devious little devil. Their giggles and murmurs were drowned beneath the sheets, the gentle touches and safe embraces hidden away from the greedy eyes of the world that waited around them. It was a little past the beginning of the new day and although many laid asleep, they were awfully awake despite having ached for sleep not too long ago. Her heart fluttered and twirled as she brought him to her breast as he listened to the gentle thrumming just beneath her skin.

Oh how he loved her, the gentle touches, the warm kisses, the light traces of her laugh against his ears as he fell for her over and over and over again. She was tender, small, her frame supple and soft. She was nothing like his large, sturdy frame, a muscled body sculpted for war and violence, littered with scars and bruises, devastated with wounds only her eyes could see from the dangerous world he lived in. And yet, she loved him all the same. The chance to normality, the opportunity to run away from the brutality altogether but she decided to stay by his side, to keep his bed warm, to pour the love back into his heart when the world was crushing him beneath its weight. She was frail, fragile, and even though she knew a few things about self defense, she wouldn’t stand a chance against the type of men he faced in his day to day life. Yet, despite being the trained assassin that he was, the younger brother of the leader of the pack--even though he was born and raised for this kind of life, nowhere felt more safe than when he was in her arms, when he was tucked away from the world’s cruel touch, hidden from the blistering stares and cut throat words. Nothing could have compared to the peace that rested his body whenever she held him as gingerly as she did now. Entering his life those many years ago, she was able to grow a garden in the barren lands that filled his heart and for her, he was willing to sacrifice it all.

Kisses were pressed against the middle of her chest, one too many as he couldn’t keep himself from stopping after swearing the last would be the last kiss. The cold waited at the ends of their bed, a grueling new day ready to challenge the best of what he had left. Every waking moment was a constant reminder of the fear that boiled in his heart, the fear that he wouldn’t be able to come back to this bed, that one day he may never be able to rest in her arms. With his line of work, it would have been no surprise and for him, he was willing to get on his knees before any God to stop that from being so. He dreaded the day it all came crumbling down, when the sun had finally set and an endless night fell over his eyes but her laugh never failed to kiss his demons good night and as she whispered her little letters of love, he felt like he could withstand it all if it meant he could come home to the person who laid in his arms. 

Their bed was warm and the chill that once blued his skin had long since melted against her soothing touch. Against her breast, his heart found home, the depths of sleep creeping up his spine as he melted into her embrace but he didn't want this to end; he didn't want to be the first to say good night. He wanted to stay up with her, to listen to her thoughts and share secrets under the moon’s light but when he looked at her, she laid kisses against his eyelids and hushed him to sleep. 

“I’ll be here when you wake and I’ll be here every night following,” she whispered against his skin, her words trailing long his bones and settling in her heart as she gave him one last kiss goodnight. “So don't be afraid my gentle dragon.”


End file.
